Wounds on Tanikaze
by Kitedtk
Summary: Tsugumi returns from a sortie bearing the cockpit of Tanikazes Guardian. Only just started the story, will write more as real life allows. Please enjoy and give criticism.
1. Chapter 1

Tsugumi burst through the Gaunas Placenta as the true body foam reaction just started. Cradled in her one intact arm was Tanikazes cockpit. The only remnant of the type-18 he had been forced to sortie in to intercept the Gauna.

The attack had been detected just as they had started to refit and repair the Guardians. The rush to deploy atleast one Guardian in support of Tsugumi meant Tanikaze had been selected to fly the heavily automated frame. His preferences and skills ran much more along the lines of using manual controls for more finesse. He had been able to distract the Gauna just long enough for Tsugumi to strike at the placenta and reach the true body. Just as Tsugumi struck the Placenta the Gauna had launched its final attack. Three sections of its body morphed into projectile sticky bombs and Tanikaze had only managed to dodge two, the third impacting on his Guardians leg and detonating as the remaining two exploded and hit him from behind with their shockwave.

Tsugumi was in a near panic as she rushed towards Sidonia as quickly as she could with the cockpit gripped tightly in her arms. Tanikaze unconscious inside with blood spattering coating the inside of his helmet.

The medics were already waiting for her in their protective gear and with a stretcher already laid out to move Tanikaze as gently as possible. Tsugumi internally cursed her size again as she could not carry Tanikaze all the way to the hospital, could not sit by his bed, could not wait and be there for him when he woke up. She didn't for even a moment suspect that he wouldn't wake up. Tanikaze always recovered and always came to see her when he could. Even when she herself was healing from damage and was sleeping.

She had moved to her room and submerged into the bath, completely beneath the water as she tried to send her probe through the ventilation as close to the hospital as she could without being seen. The probe moved through the vents slowly, careful not to bother the insects that had grown wild in them or the layers of dust. She had to be careful and stealthy. She had already caused trouble for Tanikaze, Izana and Yuhata by being caught using the vents before.

After several wrong turns and more than a few dead ends, including having to scare off a few insects that had built their nest right in the middle of a vent. The nerve of them to try to obstruct her as she was looking for Tanikaze.

It took her another hour of navigating the vents before she struck luck. Her probe rested over the vent grate looking down at Tanikaze as he slept. His head and body were bandaged and the machines were monitoring him and making steady beeping sounds. Seeing Tanikaze so beat up and vulnerable made her heart ache. She would have to protect him better. He had protected her so well. She would have to be there for him more. Become more skilled.

So he could always rely on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **So here is chapter two to the first story i've published on this site but the second i've written for it. The first is actually still going through some editing and i'm not ready to post it here. Call it cowardice or just not being entirely ready to force it out on prime time. I'd like to thank Tango Dancer for my first review. Hope lots of people enjoy this and please provide me with critique so i can improve it further. Also can someone tell me how to do those convenient divider lines in the text of the story?

It had been several days since Tanikaze-san had been taken to the hospital and Tsumugi had been visiting the ventilation shaft running above his room daily. Whenever she could, usually when Izana-san was busy with virtual training or the construction missions outside of Sidonia that didn't require Tsumugi to assist and instead remain on readiness to sortie. Yuhata-san was much more busy with her bridge duties and her Tsurugi and Guardian models so she was easier to avoid.

Tsumugi had got used to navigating the vents and could reach Tanikaze-sans room very quickly, she had even managed to remove a few grates to create shortcuts so she could return to her body faster if an emergency occurred. She wanted Tanikaze-san to know that he could rely on her and she took protecting Sidonia very seriously.

It had been almost week since the Gauna attack when Tanikaze started to wake up, Tsumugi rapidly withdrew her probe and moved it to the house where they lived with Tanikaze.

"Tanikaze-san is waking up!" Tsumugi declared happily and loudly enough for everyone in the house to hear her. "We have to go to the hospital to greet him!"

"He's waking up?" Yuhata rushed from her room, still clutching the half assembled T-17 Tsurugi model armed with a kabizashi. She quickled returned it to her room and rushed back as everyone had gathered in the kitchen. "Wait, how do you know he's waking up?"

Wilting a little under Yuhatas question Tsumugi rubbed her tentacles together while looking away a little. "I found his room through the vents." She confessed and quickly explained. "I was worried!"

"Tsumugi, it's fine but you have to stay out of areas you don't have permission to enter. Why didn't you ask?" Yuhata was sympathetic but if Tsumugi broke the rules then it would be unlikely she'd get permission to actually enter the areas officially.

Izana was already moving towards the door with Ichigaya and just spoke over her shoulder. "Lets get to the hospital, we can worry about it later." She turned just as she opened the door and blocked Ichigaya from leaving on her own. "Tsumugi, go into the pipes near the hospital entrance, we'll ask if you can come inside."

Yuhata shrugged in defeat and patted Tsumugis head before heading out the door with all the others while Tsumugi looked after them for a moment and then withdrew quickly into the ventilation shafts. The discussion, or argument she guessed, wasn't the most encouraging but soon she could see Tanikaze again and he'd be awake. He always recovered fast from injuries and she was grateful of that. Still he needed to be more careful she nearly huffed, she had been so frightened when his Guardian had been destroyed.

It only took her a few minutes to move rapidly through the vents and move to near the hospital entrance. One there she remained in the vent and watched as the others spoke with the doctors and nurses at the hospital lobby. There seemed to be a lot of resistance from the doctors in charge before Yuhata seemed to finally be able to convince them, and while waving for her to come closer Tsumugi saw Izana use her mechanical arm to open the vent cover in the lobby.

Once in the lobby, after a few wrong turns in the vents since the pipes seemed to criss cross nearly randomly, Tsumugi saw one of the older doctors looking at her with a bit of a smile. The others having already gone to continue the treatment of other patients she presumed.

"Alright Tsumugi, usually we don't let people who aren't related to the patients in the hospital" The older doctor sighed. "Though seeing as this is a special case and well... You've done so much for Sidonia I guess the least we can do is let you visit Tanikaze-sans room."

The doctor shrugged as he walked away before they could say anything else and Yuhata looked at Izana and Tsumugi. "Ichigaya-san went ahead, Tsumugi we'll open the vent for you as soon as we get there."

It wasn't long before Izana once again used her arm to undo the bolts holding the vent cover in place and Tsumugi lowered her probe into the room to see Tanikaze-san laying in the bed with both Yuhata and Ichigaya-san sitting by the bed offering Onigiri to him. He seemed unable to accept one from either as doing so would seemingly anger the other.

Tsumugi quickly solved the problem by rushing down from the vent and hugging Tanikaze quite tightly. The two girls setting their onigiri onto a plate and moving to help him before Tsumugi accidentally squeezed all the air out of his lungs, since her teary hug was too tight to let him tell her he couldn't breathe.

"How did the mission go? I can't remember anything after the Gauna launched those placenta at me." Tanikaze had got a hug from each person there and asked when he'd managed to sneak one of the onigiri without anyone noticing.

"It went well, other than... what happened to you. Most of the guardians have been refitted with the new Higgs engines now so we don't have to worry about not having enough to defend Sidonia." Yuhata summarised quickly albeit a little painfully when she mentioned what happened to Tanikazes Type-18.

There was some further discussion about what had happened while he had been unconscious. They also discussed what had been happening inside Sidonia itself, apparently there had been a large amount of concern for Tanikazes health amongst the pilots. There was going to be a celebration at a restaurant and bar as soon as he had recovered enough. He hoped that it would not end like the last time he had been in one. With a flood and Izana and Yuhata angry at him.

Tsumugi however was conflicted about it until Yuhata informed her that they'd already arranged for her to be able to show up as well through the restaurants pipes. It was located right next to a large tangle of all purpose pipes that run all the way up and down the residential tower.

With that all settled they spent the rest of their visiting time chatting about anything that came to their minds and Yuhata had somehow smuggled an apple in her jacket that she peeled for Tanikaze while the others quietly glared at her. To which Tanikaze was utterly oblivious.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** So this was both written a lot faster than I expected... In one morning when I had some free time. It is also a lot shorter than what I intended b since I had planned on writing more and the stuff to come next just didn't seem to fit the mood of the rest of the chapter. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please comment and critique. Also working with the format for the chapters for the first time is interesting, lets see how to get this thing to do what i want it to do.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It had been two days since Tanikaze had first woken up when he was finally released from the hospital. Since they had needed him to stay during the day for a few more tests, basic blood work and health check ups, Tanikaze still didn't know why he healed so quickly. It was quite late when he finally left the hospital he was quickly waylaid by some of the new pilots, Tsuruuchi among them, and dragged along the streets towards a quite well lit up bar.

His objections were quickly over ruled and he was told that everyone else was already waiting for him at the restaurant, his housemates included and even the Honoka sisters had all shown up he was told.

When they were finally moving through the streets, around countless corners as well as up and down different sets of stairs, the residential tower was a complete maze though Tanikaze realized he'd never got lost in it, around the last corner they dragged him and pushed him right through the door with Tsuruucchi loudly announcing him.

"The hero of Sidonia, Tanikaze Nagate-dono has graced our celebration with his presence" Tanikaze blushed brighter than a cherry as he quickly bowed.

He was quickly pulled to the ground to sit at a table by Seii with Samari on his other side. She gave him a cup of sake as soon as he had sat down, though she would keep a very careful check on just how much of it she would be giving him throughout the party. He noticed that he also shared the table with Sasaki, Tanba-San and some of the engineering crew, that surprised him though it did explain why every table at the bar was completely full.

He sat and listened to the others talking, noticing that some of the Honoka sisters at one table, En and Ren he thought he recognized them as well as Yuhata and Izana and even Tsumugi seemed to be glaring not quite at him but instead at his table. Which confused him greatly.

The celebration continued a long time, Tanikaze mostly sat quietly and listened to all the stories from the engineering decks and smiled even more when some of thee pilots at another table somehow managed to convince Ochiai, who Tanikaze hadn't noticed previously, to sing a rowdy drinking song.

It took several hours for the celebration so start to quiet down and slowly people began to leave, those with early morning duties being the very first to go. Quite soon it was only some pilots remaining along with Yuhata as she had explained she'd got the next day off as leave so long as there was no emergency.

"So much has happened lately." Samari said quietly as she poured Tanikaze his third cup of sake, she had been more than careful to ensure no one else poured him any.

"Tanikaze showing up, the Gauna attacks, Benisuzume." Seii whispered the last one quietly before continuing. "The dwarf planet, the artificial Kabi, Tsumugi appearing as the chimera, Ocarina the mass union ship, the pacifists wanting to leave Sidonia..." Ichigaya winced painfully as Seii let his words drift off quietly.

"We've lost so many people." Tanikaze spoke quietly and if the bar hadn't been silent his voice would easily have been drowned out. "I miss them."

"But, so many people have survived too, so many dangerous battles that we've been through." Tsuruuchi managed to smile as he took a drink himself from the bottles left on the table.

"We'll just work even harder to save everyone we can!" Everyone smiled quietly at Tsumugis confident assertion as she and everyone else joined them at the last table.

"Yes we will." Ren stated and everyone smiled as Yuhata picked up her glass, they all had small cups of sake now.

"To protecting Sidonia!" Yuhata confidently declared and everyone smiled as they raised their own glasses in a cheer.

Tanikaze raised his cup as well, unfortunately the two cups he'd already drank made him sang his arm a but too far out and his hand hit Saramis, luckily he managed to avoid getting any of the sake on Samari by flinging he cup away.

His sigh of relief was quickly interrupted however.

**"Ta-Ni-Ka-Ze... San..."**

He turned his eyes and felt his blood freeze as he saw his sake cup on Sasakis head with the sake wetting her hair. Her eyes seemed to be on fire as she pulled her wrench out of thin air.

How had she done that, she hadn't brought it with her, Tanba-San had told her that everyone had asked her to leave it in the engineering bay and she had agreed. There it was though, dripping with bloodlust just as greatly as her eyes as Tanikaze and everyone else took a wary step back.

"Sa-Sa-Sasaki-San, it, it was an accident." tanikazes voice was breaking in panic as everyone other than Tsuruuchi took another step back, whom had fled the bar already so fast no one had noticed.

Her eyes seemed to glow as she took another step closer to Tanikaze who shrunk down and tried to keep backing away but felt his back hit one of the unoccupied tables.

"Tanikazeeeeee!" Sasakis eyes seemed to glow red as she leapt and swung her wrench under arm, catching Tanikaze across his chest and flinging him backwards over the table.

Tsumugi moved quickly to catch him but she wasn't quite fast enough wrapping her tentacles around to catch him and while she cushioned him from slamming against the wall he did bump back and slam face first down onto the table.

"Ah." Sasaki-San quickly realized what she'd done and looked apologetic as the unconscious Tanikaze slid off the table onto the ground.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

By the time Tanikaze woke up again he'd been moved to his own bed in his home and he could feel a bandage around his head and that one of his eyes was swollen and hard to see out of.

He could see Izana and Tsumugi resting on chairs and leaning across the side of his bed, apparently Tsumugi must have fallen asleep first since he suspected it had been Izana who had spread the blanket across her.

He grabbed one of the blankets carefully from down on the floor and spread the rather patchwork quilt across Izanas back and shoulders carefully without getting up before laying back down and closing his eyes. He was slightly worried about how used he was getting to the misunderstandings and the inevitable violence that seemed to be directed at him as a consequence of them. Though occasionally Tsuruuchi as well, though he suspected with him it was a misunderstanding far less often.

He let his eyes wonder to gaze out the open window by his bed, he could hear some sounds coming from the rest of the house, only some quiet sounds that he suspected just came from the pipes as everyone slept.

He looked at Izana and Tsumugi both and slowly felt his eyelids drag down as he fell asleep, more comfortable than he had been in the hospital and quietly happy to be near so many people dear to him.

Just before he fell asleep he looked out the window one last time and wondered how Hiyama and captain Kobayashi were doing. He wished they had shown up at the celebration, though for the captain that would have been difficult. He regretted that, maybe there'd be another way. He could ask Ochiai about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I'm grateful for the reviews I've received for this fic. Though I do wish that more people would leave me reviews. They help me get better at writing. Well the constructive ones anyway. Unfortunately this chapter will pretty much contain only Tanikaze and Tsumugi. Don't fret however, the other girls are going to be here again soon. Oh and for those people who said that the pace is too fast. I'm not sure I understand what you mean. So if in your next reviews you'd be kind enough to explain. Thanks. Once again, please enjoy and review.

"Lets go in hand clasp." Tsumugi moved closer and crossed her arms as she came up from behind Tanikazes prototype frame. "We need to start out patrol around Lem."

"Yeah you're right." Tanikaze looked up from the hull of Sidonia and the other frames that seemed to be swarming around it while he and Tsumugi flew further around in a patrol orbit. The Mizuki was the only other ship that was performing patrols and Tanikaze could see even it sticking closer to Sidonia than they were. "Tanikaze to control, beginning long range patrol with Tsumugi."

"Affirmative, follow the pre-planned patrol route and report any anomalies before engaging." The voice of one of the bridge crew responded. Yuhaka was busy doing something with the captain, otherwise Tanikaze was certain she'd have handled all communications with him. His musings were cut short however.

"Oi, Tanikaze-san be careful with the initial acceleration, we've made some further modification to the prototype higgs booster so this long range patrol will double as a shakedown and trial run for it." Tanba-san voice was clear though he could hear Shijimi-san and Sasaki-san arguing in the background.

"Alright, I'll be careful with the throttle." Tanikaze turned his frame around and moved close to Tsumugi to clasp her hands and smiled at the cockpit camera. "Be gentle with me Tsumugi." Oblivious to the lound thump in Tsumugis chest and slight blush on her face.

Just before they took off and while they were still in close range radio contact with all the others they heard Tsuruuchi sigh melancholicly. "Aaaah, they're flirting again."

Tsumugi turned a short glare at Tsuruuchi who seemed to realise it since his frame stumbled while carrying one of the boulders being used for the secondary armouring near the prow of Sidonia. Though she quickly turned back to looking at Tanikazes frame and then upwards as they initiated their acceleration and started the patrol.

Tanikaze was careful with the initial thrust, letting Tsumugi handle most of it, though he quickly brought up his own higgs engines output to match her. The only issue he could detect so far was the slight wobble in the engine frame until it reached one third of of it's full power and then everything smoothed out. It would be an inconvenience for most menial tasks a frame was used for but at least it shouldn't be an issue during combat. He was glad there were no other issues, he would have hated for Tsumugi to have had to do all the work for the patrol.

As they approached the sun rapidly, their trajectory prediction flashing on Tanikazes screen showed a clear slingshot around the sun and a large arc through empty space before they'd perform a steep turn to return to Sidonia. The patrol was meant to check the surroundings of the sun and the space that they would use as the Mizukis approach path. The Mizuki would need to follow this path to avoid detection by the Large Mass Union Ship. The Mizuki would need to fly several more missions to Lem to place several more Semi-Autonomous Converter Systems.

"Oh, look. It's beautiful." Tsumugis voice snapped him from staring at the flight computer and he looked up to see them flying past several meteoroids and asteroids that glittered and sparkled in the light of Lem.

"Ooooh, they're falling towards Lem, a solar meteor shower." They slowed down to watch for a moment as Tanikaze used the sensors suite to track them and sent the information to Sidonia. "They're like giant snowflakes."

Tsumugi broke the hand clasp and flew quickly to one of them, pushing her hands against it and scraping a large chunk of rock and ice. Squeezing it between her hands while looking at Tanikaze who felt a slight shiver of apprehension before having to dodge as Tsumugi threw the meteor snowball at him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He quickly flew to take cover behind another asteroid as another 'snowball' struck him softly on the leg, it did scrape some paint off.

"We can have some fun while we wait." Tsumugi was looking at the sun and fidgeting with her hands. "I read about this in a book, people used to do it on earth while they still had seasons." She was about to continue when a large 'snowball' struck her tail and made her spin around for a bit. She felt a pang of anger until she realised Tanikaze-san had thrown it from the cover of the asteroid.

"Okay, lets have some fun while we wait for Sidonia to tell us what to do about the asteroids." Tanikaze agreed happily and flew to change cover as Tsumugi quickly tried to circle around, using her tail to scrape off enough ice from a nearby asteroid to form a snowball.

They continued to scrape off the ice and fling at each other, gently enough so as not to cause any damage but still trying to hit each other. Tsumugi was doing much better than Tanikaze, circling around him and using her tail and arms to throw several balls at once and hit him before he could react. Though he had managed to ambush her a few times. Had they been keeping track Tsumugi would have had quite the lead.

They were finally interrupted by Tanikazes radio blaring to life, the voice being the same as the controller they had spoken with earlier. "Sidonia to Tsugumori and Tsumugi do you copy?"

"This is Tsugumori we read you loud and clear." Tanikaze quickly replied while stopping and Tsumugi flew next to him as they stood on one of the larger asteroids.

"We suspect those asteroids to be ones that were thrown out of the asteroid field by our mineral gathering operations. They should be falling towards the sun quickly enough for us to just ignore them." There was a pause but before he could reply the controller continued. "We want you to fly through them and we'll use your sensor data on them to calculate their trajectories later. Continue with your patrol."

"Copy that." Tanikaze turned to Tsumugi and clasped her hands while activating his higgs engine quickly and blasting off through the asteroids.

"Aaaah! Tanikaze-san, wait!" Tsumugi called out.

"Come on Tsumugi, you led earlier, my turn now." He called out while focusing his cameras on the asteroids and managed to guide them through the dense asteroid cluster safely. He noticed the wobble was worse as he had accelerated faster but it was still manageable and smoothed out yet again.

"Eh!? Eh!? Wait Tanikaze-san, let me match your speed." Tsumugi nearly shouted.

Tanikaze slowed enough to let Tsumugi match his speed, the wobble returned yet again, and they quickly accelerated again to near top speed. Flying through the cluster quickly and clearing it without any damage or even close calls. The only damage at all being the scraped paint on Tsugumori from their snowball fight.

"Tanikaze to Sidonia. We've cleared the asteroid cluster and are approaching Lem, ceasing all Higgs communications and deactivating the engine." He started to perform the shut-down sequence.

"Sidonia to Tsugumori, copy that, maintain only your sensors. Let Tsumugi handle all the manouvering." The reply was terse and a bit hurried.

"Copy that, deactivating communications." He shut down all the systems other than his sensors, lifesupport and the basic close range radio. "Tsumugi, I'm in your hands now."

He heard the same sound as before when they had been flying near the comet, the distinct throbbing sound coming from Tsumugi. He was about to mention it, when Tsumugi looked at him so happily that he just fell silent and sat back while looking at her quietly as she performed the slight manoeuvres to keep them on their slingshot trajectory.

Letting her handle the flying as they approached the star Tanikaze turned his attention to the sensors instruments in his cockpit; He would ensure that nothing disturbed them or took them by surprise.

Their flight was uneventful, they didn't spot a single Gauna as they slingshotted around the sun, flying a little closer to it than planned but Tsumugi adjusted in time and they just got to watch a few arcing coronal mass ejections following a flare that had flashed before they were orbiting the sun. The surface of Lem seemed more active than it was before as they flew around it but Tanikaze had no idea if that was odd or just a sun being a sun.

He kept his eyes on the sensors and while asking if Tsumugi was alright, as small parts of her membrane were again breaking off. Her response was a simple confirmation and the assurance that it wasn't an issue. It did remind Tanikaze of the last time they had been this close to Lem. How he had embraced Tsumugi when she had talked about dying.

"I promised, I'd never say anything like that again." Tsumugi spoke suddenly as they were just finishing their slingshot. "When last we were here. Tanikaze-san, before we fly away from Lem. Can you promise, me too? That you'll never say you'll die either."

"I promise Tsumugi. I promise to you Shiraui Tsumugi I'll never say that I'll die." Tanikaze looked at her and could see how quietly happy she seemed to be, for a moment he wondered which was shining brighter, Tsumugi or Lem.

He kept looking at her as Lem shrunk behind them. Their speed much greater than before thanks to the manoeuvre. Soon they'd be hurtling through the empty space that the Mizuki would be flying through so Tanikaze turned his entire focus for now onto the sensors and kept an eye out for even the tiniest signal that could signify Gauna presence.

They had made it to nearly the manouvering point when the sensors pinged to indicate a true body detection.

"Tsumugi, I'm detecting two true bodies thirty kilometers off our flight path. Should we deal with them?" He readied to reactivate his engines in advance. "I think we should, they aren't moving and are floating a little too close to where the Mizuki will be flying."

"Eh?, oh yeah, I can feel them now too. It's just the two and I can't sense any others." She started to slow them down. "I think we should destroy them too. We can't risk the Mizuki being in danger if more Gauna come here."

Tanikaze restarted his Higgs engine and all his systems while checking his weapons, he had more than enough artificial Kabi to deal with the Gauna, especially with Tsumugis help.

They broke hand clasp and separated slightly, Tanikaze readying his high speed accelerator gun while Tsumugi clasped her own Higgs beam cannon from it's customary position behind her tail.

Tanikaze readied his gun and took aim while scanning the Gauna for the location of the true body. They should finish this in a single shot to make sure no other Gauna came here. They slowed to a halt when they had reached the maximum effective range of their weapons and waited. Tanikaze felt sweat forming on his brow as he waited for the targeting systems to finish their analysis, hoping that it would be finished before the Gauna detected them and reacted.

Tanikaze could feel his heartbeat pounding slowly while he waited, he wondered if it was like this for Tsumugi too, albeit with her much larger heart. He kept his eyes on his target. Tsumugi would take the Gauna closer to Lem while he'd shoot the one further away. He was already targeting it and letting his cross-hairs drift across it as the system narrowed down the true body area.

The Gauna twitched and Tanikaze nearly squeezed the trigger, from the corner of his eye he saw Tsumugi tense as well but quickly forced himself to relax. It hadn't spotted them, it was just a muscle twitch. There was no danger to them yet, as long as the system finished soon there wouldn't be any either.

After what felt like hours but he knew was much more likely to have been just more than a minute the targeting system pinged and displayed the Gauna with a true body silhouetted inside of it. He let his cross-hairs slowly drift over the true body.

"Fire." He whispered and squeezed the trigger. Feeling his entire Guardian frame recoil slightly from the shot at the same time as Tsumugi fired her Beam cannon. Tanikaze saw as his artificial kabi round struck the Gauna and penetrated it completely, it started to immediately dissolve into foam as the round destroyed the true body inside the placenta. The Gauna Tsumugi had fired on also dissolved as her shot destroyed the true body inside her target.

Tanikaze let out the breath he'd been holding and folded his accelerator gun again and moved closer to Tsumugi. "Both Gauna destroyed, it seems like this area will be fine for the Mizuki. Still, lets complete the patrol and return. I want to eat something and sleep."

Tsumugi giggled slightly as they resumed hand clasp and flew to the manouvering point and turned to return towards Sidonia. While Tanikaze had activated his engines, he maintained silence with the Higgs communicator. They would still try call as little attention to this area as they could. With the only thing remaining in the mission being the return home. Tanikaze and Tsumugi both relaxed while flying home.

Nothing else happened during the long flight and they could see Sidonia slowly growing larger in the distance.


End file.
